secret lovers
by SHONENX
Summary: Sasuke from The infamous Uchiha clan has been forced to return to Konoha by his old friend and rival Naruto Uzumaki, and in the village he is not allowed to live as a normal shinobi. While the Hokage and Elders discuss his fate, Sasuke is to be watched by the Yamanaka clan and must make a living for the time being by working at the Yamanaka Flower Shop with Ino Yamanaka.
1. Chapter 1: Secert Lovers

Created by Shonenx

Note -SasukexIno (I don't own Naruto at all...)

Quote - Get out of my head and fall into my arms instead.

secret lovers Chapter 1: Our Little Secret

Ino had slowly begun losing her feelings towards Sasuke until he showed up in the village again and now that he's working in her flower shop, she can't help but fall for the mysterious Uchiha again. Sasuke unwillingly develops feelings himself for the flower. She does not remind him of revenge, of his past weaknesses, of the curse he used to bare. Ino was not like Sakura or the others, she was bright. She was the light that Sasuke needed in the darkness.

Ino smiled as Sasuke laid down. He seemed so much more submissive to her, which was a little weird. She wasn't used to this Sasuke, but she didn't worry about it too much. When he fell asleep, she kissed his forehead before walking back upstairs. She heated up some ramen, taking it to her room with her. She sighed softly, eating it slowly.

Okay, let's do it Ino thought to herself as she set the empty bowl aside. She sat, concentrating deeply. She was putting barriers around her mind. She knew her father, and she knew what he could do. She also knew what he couldn't do. She had a strong mind, much stronger than most gave her credit for. Once it as complete, she passed out on her bed, sleeping deeply. She slept all night, her fever leaving finally. She woke up feeling full of energy and much better. She practically ran down to the kitchen, grabbing bowls, spoons, cereal, and milk before taking it downstairs to Sasuke.

"Good morning!"

She said, not even sure if he was smiled lightly before he layed his head down on the pillow, he knew Ino would definitely NOT go to sleep if he didn't go to sleep first no matter how hard he would have begged her or tried to. Sasuke would lay there in his bed before he closed his eyes and falling a sleep, he couldn't think of any other good way to spend his day except by spending it with Ino. As he slept he shuffled a bit, thinking of the things that had happened today. It was weird and also strange how the days kept going by for Sasuke...He had to do something so him and Ino wouldnt have to worry about their current relationship. Although, what would he do?...

Ino hated having to be so careful while she was with Sasuke now that her parents were back. Hopefully he didn't wait until she was sleeping and try to read her memories. Mentally noting that, she decided she would have to do something about that before she went to sleep. Sasuke distracted her from her tiresome thoughts though, poking her nose, which made her laugh.

"I will sleep, there are just ... Some things i have to do first."

She said, sighing softly. Her father wouldn't go for Sasuke's mind, the village had told him it was absolutely forbidden. Her mind though, that was fair game. She was drawn out of her thoughts by Sasuke's voice.

"Y- Yeah, don't worry. I stuck it out waiting for you after you left, i can tough it out a little longer."

She said, sticking her tongue out at him only chuckled as he sat up in the bed,"I will only go to sleep if YOU go to sleep first.", he said poking her nose with his index finger."You need more rest than I do...", he said as he stared at her for quite a long time he also had to look around before leaning in and kissing her every once and a while. It was becoming irritating to have to watch out for EVERY little thing they did,"I know its hard but we just have to make it okay? Until your parents leave again or what not.", he said whispering to her so her father wouldnt hear her and he laughed a bit at that fact. It really WAS like Romeo and Juliet...More forbidden love than anything else.

Ino smiled as she watched him eat the ramen. She saw he didn't eat much, guessing he just wasn't very hungry, so she didn't say anything about it. She took a sip of tea, relaxing some as she sat there. She looked up at him again when he mentioned how she should probably be in bed, shrugging a little.

"I'm feeling a bit better now, just don't feel like laying in the bed upstairs by myself. I promise i'll sleep tonight though."

She said smiling at him softly. Truth was she was a bit upset, but she didn't let it show. Not in her eyes or her voice. She didn't want Sasuke to know she was upset, she didn't want him to worry. If he ever worried. She laughed some when he yawned, pulling him over to the bed and lightly pushing him down onto it.

"I'll go upstairs and sleep after you go to sleep."

She said with a smirk, poking his forehead playfully. hesitating, she looked around first before pulling him closer and kissing his cheek softly.

Sasuke stared at Ino for quite a while, wondering why she was out of bed as he then looked at the ramen and began to eat it slowly. He didn't eat all of it and stopped eating it only after about 3 minutes, his bowl wasn't even near empty which signified he wasn't hungry or just he didn't feel like eating but he ate some of it just to make Ino feel better because he figured he would never hear the end of it if he didn't eat anything. He then went back and stared at Ino,"Shouldn't you be in the bed? You need your rest.", he said staring at her but he didn't want to talk to loud lest her father hear Sasuke.

Sasuke folded his arms as he sat in a chair as well sighing once more,"You really do need your rest though...Staying up like this wont help.", he said before yawning into his hand. He was beginning to get a bit sleepy.

Ino lay in her bed, wondering what was happening downstairs. She wished she had been able to stay down there with Sasuke ... Sighing softly, she decided to try and take a shower. Getting up slowly, she walked over to her bathroom. Taking a deep breath she undressed and turned the water on. She wanted to take a cold shower, but knew a hot one would be better for her to held break her fever. Turning the hot water up all the way, she stepped in and just let the water run over her. She stayed in there for a good twenty minutes before she turned the water off and stepping out to dry off. She felt little better, less dizzy. She still felt weak though. Drying off, she got dressed and went to the kitchen. She started off by heating up some tea, then she cooked some ramen. She put it all on a tray, heading downstairs slowly.

"Sasuke, i brought you something."

She said in a hoarse voice, loud enough for him to hear in the front. She probably should have still been in bed, but if she didn't do this no one would. She sat the tray down on the table, sitting down with a huff in the chair. Her hair was down and still wet, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

Sasuke snorted as he stared at Ino's father. His eyes stayed on him until he left,"Its a bit to late for that...", Sasuke said cleverly in his head as he gave a sigh afterwards. It was going to be hard to keep this relationship going with her father walking around all the time, it reminded Sasuke of a story his mother told him actually. Except their was no family conflict..only the forbidden love in that story. Sasuke sighed,"All these damn Jonin's thinking they can beat me.", he whispered under his breath before sighing once more. Ino was on his mind actually...was she going to be okay with the condition she was in?

No...Sasuke couldn't think like that. She is as tough as nails..Thinking like that only ended bad anyway, Sasuke had vowed to protect her anyway and he was damn sure going to keep his promise. He was going to make sure of that..

Ino listened as Sasuke nonchalantly told her father about her fever, as nothing had happened. She didn't like that, but she knew that they had to, they couldn't have someone finding out ... That would be bad, considering he was the village traitor. She wished she could hear the protectiveness in his voice as she felt her father picking her up and starting to walk towards the back.

"T- Thanks for trying."

Her father said gruffly. She peeked her head out from under the blanket, looking at Sasuke over her father's shoulder. He carried her up to her room, laying her down on her own bed upstairs. She looked up at him feverish.

"P- Please let him stay downstairs still ... I've been letting him stay ..."

She said softly. Her father frowned slightly but nodded. Leaving her room, he walked back downstairs and into the shop. Sitting at the table, he faced Sasuke. Looking at him with a blank expression.

"Now that Ino is in bed, let's talk. You can stay in the backroom, but only because Ino asked. Which brings me to my next thought. Don't get too attached."

He said, standing up and walking away. He left Sasuke to his thoughts.

End of chapter..

Please Review and fave if interested..


	2. Chapter 2: A pair of starcrossed lovers

Created by Shonenx

Note -SasukexIno (I don't own Naruto at all...)

Quote - You have no idea how much I like you

Secret lovers Chapter 2 : A pair of star-crossed lovers

Sasuke looked up and saw Ino's father. He found it funny how all Jonin's just assumed they were better than him but Sasuke kept his mouth shut...just for Ino's sake."Yeah..", he said drumming his fingers on the counter. He stared at her father before jerking his head over at Ino, he had to make it seem like they didn't have any sentimental value."Your daughter has a bad fever...I did what I could but the stuff I did didn't seem to be working.", he said continuing to drum his fingers before he stopped eventually. He was annoying himself with the drumming of his fingers before he coughed into his hand a bit. Sasuke stared at Ino then looked over at her father as if he was telling him to do something about it.

Sasuke yawned a bit,"Ino slept for a while longer, finally able to think straight. She Pulled the blanket over her head like a cloak, walking into the store front. She walked over to Sasuke, sitting in the chair next to him and lying her head on the counter. She wasn't used to being sick, and she wasn't used to not being in the shop when Sasuke was. Besides, she just sort of wanted to be closer to him. She had no idea how she was going to bring this up to her parents, but for now they would just pass it off as him taking care of his sick boss.

"Sasuke, glad to see you're actually listening to the verdict of the village. Hope you haven't given Ino any trouble, or i may have to just break your arm."

She heard her father say as he walked through the front door of the shop. Probably grinning as he said it too. She went to open her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a fit of coughing. She pulled the blanket tighter over her head as she coughed. So much for her explaining.

Sasuke stared at Ino as she said that, he had completely and utterly forgot about her parents. Sasuke only sighed,"Is that what your worried about? Regardless I am running the shop currently..I will just let your parents know that your in the back with a fever.", he said lightly rubbing her forehead. Sasuke bent down and kissed Ino's lips softly before he stood up and went back to the counter taking the requests of the customer's and what not. Sasuke was a little nicer to the people but he did not want to creep the people out at the same time so he was a little bitter.

Ino collapsed against him as he appeared in front of her. She had been in such a panic, she felt bad she worried him. As he put her back in the bed, she looked up at him with blurry eyes. She was so dizzy.

"Parents coming home today ..."

She whispered softly before she passed out again. She hoped he understood, not wanting a big fuss and fight to get started because of her. If she kept this up, she would never get better. She wasn't a very good patient, unlike Sasuke who had listened to her and gotten better already. Occasionally she would whimper and mumble Sasuke's name, but she never woke up.

Sasuke sat straight up and _Disappeared_ out of the bed before he re-appeared in front of her placing both hands on her shoulders."What is it! Whats the matter?", he asked in a hurry. He wanted to make sure she was okay, he had to make sure of that."Don't go doing that...You have a fever go lay back down.", he said leading her back to the bed but he opened up the shop. Having sent her in the backroom he made sure the customers got what they wanted and everything, Sasuke came back to check on her ever few minutes.

Sasuke wanted to make sure she was definitely okay...As he continued working and everything for Ino he put on his non-Chantal look as usual. He had to make sure that whatever was bothering Ino, that nothing seem different he said as he drummed his fingers on the counter.

Ino barely stirred when Sasuke woke up or when he draped his arm over her, pulling her close. She still hoped this wasn't all a dream from her fever. She had forgotten her parents would be getting home sometime soon. When the thought crossed her mind in her sleep, she woke up, sitting straight up gasping for some for air. The sudden movement sent her head spinning though, and she leaned forward, putting her head between her knees. She breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. How could she have forgotten, sick or not! She crawled out of bed, stumbling towards the front of the shop. She had to get it open before they got home, and she most certainly couldn't be laying in bed with Sasuke when they got back. Her face was still flushed with fever, leaning on the wall to catch her breath.

Sasuke was also sleeping before he stirred a bit in his sleep and sat up, looking over at Ino he smiled and ran a hand across her face. Looking at her still, he could have swore he saw something..and he did. Sasuke looked over her and at the two flowers she had. Of course, she would be sleeping with flowers as well would she not? Sasuke smirked at this fact and he read what the flowers said before laughing to himself quietly. Sasuke layed back down on the bed and turned on his side draping an arm over Ino and pulled her in close to him. Once he did this Sasuke scooted forward and layed his head on Ino's shoulder. He was comfortable...VERY comfortable.

Ino slept nicely all night, not waking again until the sun started to come up. She felt the bright light of the sun on her eyelids, which made her groan and squeeze them shut more firmly. She was still sleepy, not even sure she could keep her eyes open if she did wake up. She felt Sasuke sit up, but he laid back down soon afterwards. She thought for a moment, then something struck her. She remembered that flower she had given him, and her heart stopped for a moment. She had to fix that. She sat up, shielding her eyes before opening them.

"I- I'll be right back."

She said, slipping from the bed silently. She could feel the sweat on her skin, and she felt bad. She had probably sweated all over Sasuke. Walking into the front, which was dark because it was still closed and locked up, she walked over to the flowers. She coughed some before looking through them. She grabbed two, slipping back into the bed next to him, holding the two flowers. She had written on them too, like the last one she gave him. She held a single red tulip and some mistletoe. Written on them were 'the perfect lover' and 'affection and love'. She fell asleep still holding them while she lay there in the bed.

Sasuke laughed a bit as he layed next to her, he let out a sigh of comfort before he also fell asleep and into a deep trance. As he was sleeping he woke up a few times looking over at her and making sure she was okay every now and then. After about 8 times of doing that he finally settled down before falling asleep next to her, sitting up once the sun began shining he looked around then looked back down at Ino."Good...she's okay.", he didnt want to wake her as he sighed a bit before coughing into his hand lightly. He wasnt getting sick but clearing his throat instead.

Sasuke layed back down snuggling back up to Ino to make sure she was okay, he had to make sure she was okay definetly...no matter what.

End of chapter..

please review if interested.


	3. Chapter 3:Unrequited Lovers

SHONENX

Note -A SasukexIno fanfic (I don't own Naruto at all...)

Quote - _I wonder if you think of me half as much as I think about_ you

Secert lovers Chapter 3: Unrequited Lovers

Ino felt like a little kid as he cared for her, letting him wipe the sweat from her face and neck. She was trying so hard not to fall back asleep yet. She sighed softly as the cool rag hit her forehead, feeling like some of the fire was being put out. When he finally started to climb into the bed, she relaxed, knowing he would at least be able to sleep some here. He pulled her close and snuggled her some. It made her laugh slightly, feeling like she was dreaming. When he kissed her lips, she blushed deeply causing her face to burn even hotter. She still couldn't get over that, no matter how many times he did it.

"D- Don't forget to sleep too ..."

She whispered softly before she fell back into a deep sleep. It was easy to sleep with him there next to her. She just hoped he didn't get sick again. He was almost well now, no need for him to get sick again.

Sasuke nodded,"I have been up all this time Ino..", he said changing everything before quickly changing the blankets and everything wiping the sweat off of her face and neck and everywhere else to make sure she was okay. He then went to the bathroom quickly and put a rag back onto her forehead, but Sasuke blinked as he was lightly pulled. Sasuke understood what she was saying as he got into the bed laying next to Ino, he would pull her close to him and tried to make sure she was okay. He cuddled up next to her and snuggled her lightly as he kept the cold rag onto her head.

Sasuke smirked lightly as he rubbed the side of her face with the back of his hand and kissing her lips lightly to make sure she was okay. He didn't care if he ended up getting back sick.

Ino faded in and out of sleep, never truly waking up though. She slept for a while, waking up suddenly from her fever. She was sweating everywhere, her face soaked with it. She opened her eyes halfway, looking over at Sasuke. He was holding her hand between his two, and it made her smile some.

"P- Please tell me you haven't been up this whole time ... You're worse than i am."

She said with a slight laugh that turned into a cough. Covering her mouth with her free hand, she coughed hard. She took a deep breath afterwards. He was closer ... Just like she had wanted, but he had also been up this whole time. Scooting over in the bed some, she pulled him with the hand he was holding. She didn't have the strength to actually pull him though.

"Go to sleep you don't have to stay up all night watching me."

She said softly, feeling dizzy from moving so much.

Sasuke sighed as he stared at her tucking her in with the blanket."Look at you your face is flushed..", he said in an irritated tone. He stared at her hand and blinked, Did she want him closer? It was a shot as Sasuke scooted closer to Ino in his chair taking her hand and sandwiching it between both of his hands as he gripped it in order to keep it warm. Sasuke sighed, she really WAS all that tired.."Which she would have told me sooner", he said out loud but not to loud as he let her sleep. Sasuke stayed up all night..Barely even blinking.

Sasuke stayed by Ino that whole time, not even moving an inch as he stared at her. He wanted to make sure she was safe, even if that meant the cost of most things that he needed. Sleep being one of those things of course.

Ino let her smile drop as she looked away from his glare. He knew. He didn't seem happy about it either. She hadn't meant to get sick or anything, but she kind of felt bad for not telling him upfront now. Ino did as she was told, laying down in the bed where Sasuke had just been. She was starting to feel really dizzy now from her fever. She watched as he can back, her face flushed red with fever now.

"I- I'm sorry ... I was worried about you last night, so i kept waking up to check on you."

She said softly, not wanting the blanket but knowing she needed to keep it on to break the fever. She reached one arm out of the blanket, reaching for his hand before her eyes started to close on her. She wished he were closer ... That was her last thought before she passed out.

Sasuke nodded with his arms folded,"Yes, I am feeling better.", he said before he looked at Ino seeming to glare a bit."Now are YOU feeling any better? Oh no you aren't...Why?..Cause you have a fever.", he said glaring and that current sentence was in a very harsh tone."As well as you being sleepy...Why didn't you tell me any of this?", he said with his arms folded as he sighed."You need to get in the bed and sleep...", he said this time HE was going to the bathroom getting a rag and laying it on Ino's head once she layed down in the bed.

Sasuke stared at her,"Now go to sleep.", he said with his eyes staring directly at her. Sighing, he sat in the same chair that she had sat in sniffing before watching her intently.

Ino could feel Sasuke's glare on here, but it only made her laugh softly. She finished her day at work, closing the big shop door and locking it before going into the backroom. She sat down in the chair next to the bed, closing her eyes slowly and rubbing her temples. Her fever was probably worse than his now, but she said nothing about it. She sat up, feeling his forehead with the back of her own hand. It seemed cooler, but that also might be because she was burning up. She got kind of dizzy, sitting down on the edge of the bed slowly.

"Well, you're looking much better. How's your cough?"

She asked with a smile. She didn't let on how bad she felt, but he probably already knew. He had been glaring at her all day after all.

Sasuke had watched Ino working through the day before coughing into his hand lightly. He was beginning to feel better definitely, maybe it was just the bed. Although, Sasuke glared heavily at Ino for two things..One of those things was that she was getting tired, the look in her eyes told him that. The 2nd thing was she appeared to be drowsy or look sick somewhat, Sasuke continued glaring at her and when she was done working he would PROBABLY never let her hear the end of what he was saying since he knew that he wanted to protect her. He understood that he couldn't protect her from everything but he tried his best in every way possible.

Sasuke occasionally took his death glare off Ino but ended up looking right back at her. This was something that irritated him..If she needed something why didn't she just ask him?

Ino fell asleep almost as soon as Sasuke had finished speaking. She was tired. She wouldn't tell him because he might get mad at her for it, but she woke up periodically all night to check on him. By the time the sun came up, she crawled from under her blanket sleepily, knowing her hair was a mess. She looked over to the bed, seeing Sasuke gone. She heard the door to the bathroom close, and she relaxed some. Fixing her her hair first, she slipped out of the backroom and into the front to open up the shop. She slipped on her apron, sitting back behind the counter. She yawned every few minutes, unable to hold them in. She knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help but check up on him through the night. She greeted customers all morning, trying to look as lively as possible. By the afternoon though she wanted to collapse though. She wouldn't though. Pinching her cheek, she kept her eyes wide. Sasuke was going to kill her for this when he saw her, but it was okay as long as he was okay. Feeling her forehead, she sighed as she felt burning up. She had caught Sasuke's cold, but she wouldn't say a word.

End of chapter..

please review if interested.


	4. Chapter 4: secretly lovers

SHONENX

Note -SasukexIno (I don't own Naruto at all...)

Quote - Sometimes I wonder what you think of me or if you do at all.

secret lovers Chapter 4: secretly lovers

Sasuke sighed and huffed really, he COULDN'T go back to sleep because he had been sleep deprived by that stupid dream."Fine...I will try..", Sasuke said as he layed down again his head on the pillow as he rolled up in a ball a bit. He flipped over and had his back turned to Ino as he left his eyes closed, he only sighed lightly before he coughed into his hand heavily. Sasuke eventually drifted off into a deep sleep, before becoming less tense. Sasuke preferred to stay in bed anyway actually, he didnt want to do anything tomorrow but if Ino wanted him to he would do it of course.

Sasuke woke up again several hours later but this time the sun was just coming up, it raised over the horizon as it gave the sky that beautiful orange color. Sasuke sighed before he got out of the bed running his fingers through his hair as he sniffed and dragged his feet along the ground, he was heading to the bathroom.

"It's okay, i'm kind of glad you did. If not i probably would have been stuck hunched over from sleeping in that chair."

She said with a slight laugh, scratching the back of her head some. So he had had a nightmare, but still she wouldn't ask what about. If he wanted to talk about it he would. She didn't want to bug him. She yawned when he mentioned sleep, holding up a finger to him.

"I'll go to bed, just give me a minute. I need to get a few things from upstairs."

She said stumbling up the stairs sleepily. She went to her room, grabbing her blanket and an extra one for herself. Thinking twice, she grabbed a pillow too. She trudged back down the stairs, taking his sweat soaked one from him. Tossing it aside, she draped him in her own blanket. It was fluffy and comfortable, and she figured it would help him relax. Setting the pillow and other blanket on the floor, she crawled under the blanket. The floor was a bit cool, but she didn't mind so much.

"Try to sleep some too, you need it ..."She murmured softly, refusing to sleep until she heard an answer.

Sasuke looked at Ino, at first he didnt understand her question until he thought about it then he nodded."A bit better...Not exactly TO better..but better never the less.", he said before sighing feeling the rag run over certain spots of his body. Sasuke stared at Ino as he gave a sigh,"Didnt mean to wake you.", he said cracking his knuckles before he went back to thinking about his nightmare. As he continued thinking about the nightmare he only shook his head before sighing,"Stupid nightmare...", he mumbled but it could more than likely be heard.

Sasuke couldnt go back to sleep,"Go back to sleep Ino.", he said sitting up and coughing into his hand."I cant go back to sleep anymore due to that stupid dream.", he said in a somewhat serious tone. He wanted to get the point across to her that he wanted her to rest since she was the one working tomorrow and not him.

Ino jolted out of sleep as she heard Sasuke wake up suddenly. Looking at him softly, she had a slight from on her face. He was covered in sweat, and he seemed in a slight panic at first. Nightmare ...? She didn't ask, not wanting to bother him. She stood up slowly, feeling stiff from from sleeping all night in a chair. She grabbed the rag, walking over to the sink and re-wetting it with cool water. She walked back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Better or worse than last night?"

She asked softly, taking the blanket off of him. Slowly she ran the rag over his face and neck, getting the part of his chest that was showing. She grabbed a nearby towel, drying him off. She didn't want to have to leave him alone while she worked, but she really had no choice. She could wait a little longer though.

Sasuke begins to slowly drink the tea as well as he eat the left overs that were presented to him. Sasuke stared at Ino as she was sleeping before he sighed and sipped the tea again before putting it on the nightstand which was obviously close to him. Having set it on the nightstand he flipped over and fell asleep.

Time-Skip

After waking up he sat up in a sweat. He was

scared...terrified...He had had a nightmare. Sasuke was sweating he looked around the room in a panick, stupid nightmares...Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair feeling like a complete and utter idiot. He sighed fixing his hair which was also messy and a bit sweaty, he looked over at Ino...everything was fine..good. Sasuke still had his fever as he coughed and laid back down. Staring up at the ceiling before he ran his fingers through his hair again, he couldnt seem to get back to sleep no matter what this time.

Ino smiled as he gave in, which wasn't his usual reaction. She blushed though when he pulled her down and kissed her neck. Looking away, she smiled softly. Looking back over at him as he rolled over, she let her finger trail through his hair before she stood up.

"I'll be back, i'm going to finish up in the shop, and then i'll be back."

She said before she went back up front. She took care of the last minute customers, closing the shop as quietly as she could. The door made a slight thud, but it wasn't too loud. Taking a deep breath, she walked quietly back into the back and upstairs to her kitchen. She heated up some leftovers and tea, bringing it down to him. She set it down on the table beside the bed, pulling up a chair to sit next to him. She was till a little in shock over everything that had happened, but that didn't stop her from falling asleep there in that chair.

Sasuke blinked as he heard what Ino said before sighing,"Fine...", he said before he blinked once she kissed his forhead. He looked at Ino and smirked before pulling her down and kissing her neck softly but then letting her go after that."I told you I already meant it did I not?", he said before he stayed in the bed averting his attention up towards the ceiling."Oi...", he whispered under his breath before he looked over at Ino. He stared at her for quite a while before closing his eyes and sniffing, he flipped over and tried to get the best rest he could.

This bed felt different, it was soft..and definetly CLEAN which isn't something he has known for the past 2 days. Sasuke hoped he would get better and that it wouldn't escalate to anything over a fever which was what he was hoping for..For it to STAY a fever.

Ino sighed, giving him a look that said if he moved she would break his toes. It was her turn to be overbearing and forceful. She put her hand on his chest, forcing him to lay down before she pulled the blanket over him.

"Just please stay here, it'll just get worse if you don't. I've been running this shop for years okay, i'll be fine without you for a while."

She sat down beside him, putting her hand on his forehead. She had a soft expression on her face, one she would probably only show to him. It had been a while since she felt her heart beat this was. Hesitating at first, she bent down and kissed his forehead gently.

"Y- You have your answer, just ... Just mean it is all i ask."

She said looking away from him.

Sasuke was led to the backroom,"Im fine..Nothings wrong.", he said as he laid down in the bed coughing again as he sat up immediately. The rag falling off of his head,"I told you I will be fine you dont have to worry.", he said coughing a bit more heavily into his hand. He stayed sitting up as he sniffed, he was getting colder and colder but he didnt want to let Ino know that less she REALLY force him back down into the bed. Sasuke guesses he is going to have to stay here anyway since Ino wouldn't let him move from this spot.

Sasuke remained sitting up as he protested to being laid down in the bed,"Im not going to lay down I will be fine.", sniffs some more before he begins coughing placing his hand over his mouth."I will be able to run the shop tomorrow.", he said coughing again.

END OF CHAPTER

Thanks for reading ,please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Between Lovers

Created by Shonenx

Note -SasukexIno (I don't own Naruto at all...)

Quote - It's amazing how one little conversation can change things forever.

secret lovers Chapter 5: Concealed Feelings between Lovers.

Ino nodded thankfully, watching him as he went back to work. He seemed sincere enough ... But that didn't cancel out everything else he had done. Sighing softly, she remained there on the floor, her mind and heart battling each other as she kept him within her sights. He kept sniffing, and it made her think he might be getting sick or something. Sleeping in that place probably wasn't the best thing for him. She frowned slightly. when he walked over and sat in the chair again, she sat up so that they were face to face. She put her hand to his forehead, feeling a fever starting.

"Come on, you're going to come lay down. You've got a fever."

She said softly, leading him to the spare bed in the backroom. She forced him down onto the bed. Grabbing a rag, she wet it with cool water and walked back over to him. She pushed him down onto his back, laying the rag on his forehead.

"I'll take care of the shop tomorrow, you just stay here and rest."

She said softly.

Sasuke stared at her before nodding as he went back to work,"I will give you time.", he said before he began to go back to work customers began to arrive at the shop as Sasuke had to work and everything sniffing a bit...He may have been getting sick from sleeping on the dusty bed. Sasuke paid no mind to it and continued working before he sat back down in the chair, the day was coming to a close once again before Sasuke sighed and sniffed once more. Yeah...he was getting sick and it was probaly because of the bed he had been sleeping on.

Sasuke scratched his head before folding his arms and slowly drifting off to sleep but found himself battling with his sleeping as if he didnt want to go to sleep even though Sasuke knew he truly wanted to anyway.

He ... Was serious? She looked anywhere but him for a moment, not sure if she believed him yet. It was hard for her to, what with everything that had happened so far. She held her head some in confusion.

"I- I need some time to t- think ..."

She said, wanting so much but holding back. She wanted to just hug him tightly, but he wasn't that kind of person. He had never really been that type of person. Well, she would never have believed he was the kissing type either, but he had just proved her wrong there. Looking up at him, her eyes were nothing but conflict. She wanted to accept it, but she didn't want to be tricked either. Then he talked about being there for her safety, the most serious look on his face. Her heart believed him ... But she wouldn't admit it just yet.

"G- Give me tonight to sort this out ... Please?"

She said softly, almost begging him.

Sasuke folded his arms as he stared down at Ino he shook his head before he sighed."Ino if I didnt mean it I wouldnt have done it...Actions speak louder than words right?", he gave a light coughing sound as he rested his head on his hand to give himself a more comfortable position. It made him feel at ease,"The question should be...Are you going to accept it or reject it Ino?", he said in a rather serious tone. Regardless of the situation, Sasuke managed to ever hardly break character what so ever.

Sasuke didnt want to work at this shop..he really didnt want to as he looked around the shop but for Ino...He would stay here and make sure she was safe."Regardless...Im here for your safety alright?", he said..his voice unwavering to show just how serious he truly was.

Ino saw the slight blush on his face too before he turned away from her. She didn't know what to think right now. She put her hand on her lips, thinking about how much she had wished for that when they had been younger. Now she wasn't sure if it meant anything to her, or him for that matter. Looking up at him as he sat down in a chair in front of her.

"D- Did any of that mean anything to you, or were you toying with me again ...? Did you mean, well ... THAT."

She said softly, looking away from him. Her mind was racing, and her heart was going just as fast. She felt his hand on her head, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Sasuke pulled away slowly as he looked away, there was actually a hint of a light blush on his face."Dont bring THAT up later...", he said as he was still looking away. Sasuke gave out a sigh before he stood up and stretched,"Well? Are you okay now?", he said as he brought his chair over and set it down in front of Ino. He stared at her,". . . .", Sasuke didnt say much of anything after that. Had his old self saw that he would have been slapped so hard his sharingan would be dis-orientated. Sasuke stared at her for quite a while.

Sasuke stared at her before he gave a sigh. He cracked his knuckles to make himself more comfortable, Sasuke placed a hand on top of Ino's head as he gave a light smirk instead of smiling. Sasuke wasn't exactly a natural at smiling because he didnt really smile all to much.

Ino just gave in and let Sasuke wipe her face with the napkin, hearing him tell her not to. Ino looked at him, really looked at him for the first time since this started. She wasn't sure how to read his expressions, and she tried to stop crying. The tears slowed but didn't stop completely. She wanted to jerk away when he put both hands on the sides of her face, and she almost did, but she froze as he moved closer.

Don't bring this up later ...? Bring wh-

Her thoughts were cut off when his lips pressed against hers in a kiss. She just sat there wide-eyed and rigid. Her face was flushed, and she wasn't sure how to react. Her emotions were so conflicting right now she thought they would rip her apart. Her tears stopped out of utter shock.

Sasuke stared at Ino waiting for a reply but when she just suddenly started crying it made him jump a bit. Not that it scared him but it was just un-expected, Sasuke sighed before he pulled out the same napkin wiping her face again and such."Dont cry..Come on you gotta stop crying.", he said as he continued wiping her eyes. Sasuke didnt know what to do cause she wouldn't stop crying, thoughts rushed through his head before two particularly ran through his head. One was to kiss her and the other was to hug her, Sasuke didnt like these thoughts one bit at all.

Sasuke really didnt know what to do, he stared directly at Ino before he sighed. Sasuke put hands on both sides of her face before he bit his lip,"Dont...Bring this up later...", he said before leaning in and kissing her deeply he held this for quite a while still kissing her.

Ino was completely and utterly shocked at the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth. Her heart wanted to believe so badly, but she wouldn't let herself. Why would he say these things now? What reason did he have to say these things. Her heart stopped for a moment when he stopped himself from finishing the word feelings. He had really almost said that. When he put his hand against the side of her face and wiped her tears with his thumb, she couldn't help but shy away from it some. She didn't know if she could trust him.

He was confusing her so much, enough so that her heart just let go. The feelings, the love. It all came rushing back to her in frightening speeds. When he asked why she might be crying, she cried harder, pointing to her heart. It was throbbing painfully in her chest. She didn't want this. She didn't want to feel that again. He would just call her stupid and maybe tease her cruelly. He was probably just messing with her right now, and it made her feel that much worse.

End of chapter..

Please Review and fave if interested..


	6. Chapter 6: lovers quarrel

SHONENX

Note -SasukexIno (I don't own Naruto at all...)

Quote - You have my heart...I just don't know how to tell you

secret lovers Chapter 6: lovers quarrel

Sasuke bit his lip before he finally spoke,"Is that really what you think?", he said. Sasuke mentally slapped himself...HARD for saying that but he continued on with his talking."Just because I treat you the way I do doesn't mean I dont care...Or have feel...", Sasuke stopped at the word feel. He didnt want to continue the sentence before he shook his head,"BAsically it doesnt mean I dont care...Sure...We have our differences and everything but that does NOT mean I dont care.", he said sighing as he stared at Ino he didnt take her eyes off her not one bit.

Sasuke wiped her eyes one more time but this time he put his hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to wipe the tear away keeping the hand on her face."So...since you dont know...Is there anything you THINK could make you cry?...", he said but the only thing that ran through his own mind was himself. He can imagine that actually..the reason she was crying was because of him. He didnt really feel remorse but he did feel only a tiny bit sad.

Ino could see the confusion on Sasuke's face after she asked her own question. He shook it off though and turned it back on her. She looked back towards him, but she kept her eyes on the ground instead of him. She could feel his glare, but she was beyond feeling her usual irritation towards him. She didn't stop crying, she just didn't try to hide it again as he let go of her arm.

"I- I don't know okay ... It's not like you care how i feel anyways, so i don't know why i'm even responding."

She said, wrapping her arms around herself. He was so close to her, and it was sort of ... Suffocating in a way. She wasn't sure she wanted him that close, but what could she do? She almost wanted to kick him, but she didn't.

Sasuke was hit by that question, Yes, why DID he want to know so much? It confused Sasuke as well but he shook his head."I dont care how long we're here together...I want to know..Why were you crying? Do YOU even know why you were crying?", he said staring directly at her again."Dont turn the question back on me...You tell me first", he said glaring at her. He was serious about this and he didnt want to let her go..There goes that feeling again..Why does it keep coming back? He didnt want that feeling and he KNEW thats why he was being so nice to her.

Sasuke let go of her arm squatting down to her level,"Well?", he said staring at her. He didnt want the feeling to come back but it did..Did he call it back when he went and tampered with Ino? Thats probaly the case but now wasn't the time he wanted to know why she was crying and for what reason.

Ino heard Sasuke cough, but she ignored him. She didn't care if he saw her anymore. Any insult he threw her way probably wouldn't do much more than be heard by her. When he heard his footsteps, she gasped some as her hand was pulled away from her eyes. He had a napkin, which he proceeded to use to wipe her face. What was he doing ...? She was so confused. She tried to pull her arm away, but it was no use. He had a firm grip on her arm, and he was staring directly into her eyes. His tone was harsh when he asked why she was crying, but somehow she thought she heard some feeling in it. That scared her some. Looking away from him, she open her mouth to answer, but he beat her to it.

"Im not leaving until I get an anwser and dont BS me on this one. You gonna give an anwser? We can sit here all day Ino."

She huffed, a few tears still escaping her eyes as she continued to look away from him. She couldn't understand why he was demanding that she tell him.

"We can sit here all night too for all i care. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck with me for that long go. Why do you want to know so badly anyways?"

She said bitterly.

Sasuke shuffles a bit in his sleep before he coughed in his sleep lightly, there weren't any customers coming in so Sasuke was safe..for now atleast. Sasuke slowly opens his eyes before he gets up and notices Ino crying, walking over to her he sighed. This was out of character before he got a tiny napkin and moved her arm out of the way wiping the tears away from her eyes. He kept a firm hold on her arm so she wouldnt try to pull away once he was done wiping her tears away he stared directly into her eyes,"Why are you crying?", he said in a harsh tone but there was some feeling behind it.

Sasuke kept staring at Ino,"Im not leaving until I get an anwser and dont BS me on this one.", he said putting the napkin back into his pocket still staring at her."You gonna give an anwser? We can sit here all day Ino.", he said staring at her still.

Ino sat through the day, her back to Sasuke as he worked. She didn't say a word to him, and he did the same. She was glad, not having to deal with his hatefulness today. She turned to look at him a few time, her expression blank. He had fallen asleep now, not that she cared. It wasn't like she could fire him, and she didn't plan on speaking to him either. She got up softly, walking over to the flowers. She looked at them with a sad expression. Why was she so sad? She didn't understand it.

"This working here with him is wearing me down ..."

She said softly to the flowers. She put her back against the wall, sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor. Covering her eyes with her arm, she started to cry. She had no earthly idea why, but the tears just started to flow. Maybe it was those feelings deep down inside of her that she was feeling bubbling up and out of her eyes. She hoped he wouldn't wake up soon, she couldn't take anymore insults or jests from him right now. Hadn't he hurt her enough already ...?

Sasuke only yawned as he woke up the next morning. He wasn't in the mood for talking and began walking in the direction of the shop before he sighed, once he got into the shop he sat down in the chair running his fingers through his own messy hair. Sasuke seemed sleep deprived...Why? Because he WAS sleep deprived. It was more of the fact of...Him training and cleaening last night so he seemed easily irritable. He worked at the counter not saying anything to Ino as he tended to the customer's and helped them out.

After that Sasuke just would have taken a break considering the fact customer's weren't coming in back to back so he folded his arms and began nodding off to sleep. He hated being sleep deprived because it only made him feel MORE irritated.

Ino couldn't believe she had let him get to her. She hated herself for it, fixing the able before she closed the shop and went upstairs She got into the shower, hoping it would calm her nerves some. He seemed to have gotten the reaction out of her that he had wanted, and she balled her fists some at the thought. How could she have been so stupid? Turning the water off, she wrapped a towel around herself and then wringing her hair out.

"He's such a jerk ..."

She said softly, deciding to give him the cold shoulder tomorrow. She also decided not to break anything, except maybe him. Laying in her bed, she stared at the ceiling. It took her a little while, but she finally fell asleep. She didn't dream that night, thankfully.

Sasuke smirked, mission accomplished."Oh?", he said before leaving the shop and heading back home. He had some fun with that definetly before he sighed and his face returned ack to normal,"Okay...Time to train.", he said arriving back at the Uchiha estate fixing more of the problems that was wrong with it. Once it was finished he began to train, using his elements which were Katon(Fire) and Raiton(Lightning). He trained vigurously to make sure he had his technique and moves down packed. Sasuke sometimes got a twisted pleasure from fighting...not all the time but it has occured to happen most of the times like at the Hokage's Summit when he went to fight all the Hokage's with his group.

Sasuke eventually stopped training and by the time he stopped training it was 12:56 PM. It was bad for Sasuke to be staying out so late but he was sweaty and left his house, closing the gate behind him He then would have headed to an Inn where he could take a shower. Once he was done with his shower he hheaded all the way back home and cleaned up SOME of the inside of the house. Sasuke was exhausted after so long and crawled to his somewhat dusty bed, he got to it and fell asleep.

End of chapter..

Please Review and fave if interested..


	7. Chapter 7: Lovers Hidden connection

SHONENX

Note -SasukexIno (I don't own Naruto at all...)

Quote - Sometimes i don't know why i cry because of you.

secret lovers Chapter 7: Lovers Hidden connection.

Ino nodded as he said he didn't need anything, continuing to listen politely to him as he spoke. He talked about how badly in disrepair it was, and she couldn't help but sigh. She wasn't sure why, she just did. He seemed awfully talkative, and he kept chuckling. It sort of grated on her nerves for some reason actually. She turned her head to look at him when he mentioned something being funny, a malicious smirk playing on his lips. She could feel her blood start bubbling already. Her miss him?

"It's hard to miss someone for that long when you know they would rather have you dead."

She said with a dark look. When he whispered in her ear, she lost it, but she refrained from hitting him. Slamming her fist into the table she was sitting at, splitting it in half. She was breathing heavily, wanting to kill him in that moment.

"Just get out. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She said standing up from her chair and snatching the apron off of him hatefully.

Sasuke chuckeled mentally at her response,"No I dont need anything.", Sasuke said before he went back to handling customers. Minutes passed and Sasuke went and sat back down in the chair,"You would think if them bringing me back...That they would atleast fix up the place.", he said before chuckling a loud."Then again I am this villages enemy...Not suprised most people who walk in this shop are scared of me anyway.", he said before cracking his knuckles. Regardless, he needed practice..In fighting that is so tonight when he got back he would begin training his skills just in case an attack from...WHEREVER happened.

Sasuke only looked around the shop as it was drawing to an end ever so slowly,"Isn't that funny..", he said standing up and smirking. It was a sickening smirk really...Malicious if anything else,"I would have expected that you missed me...All this hostility?", he said with his arms folded he was now standing. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear, he loved playing with people's emotions most of the time. Even though he was back in the Leaf village didnt mean that new evil Sasuke wasn't there."Or are you trying to hide something?", he said whispering in her air and jumping back a bit in case she tried to hit him which is more than likely the case.

Ino nodded as he said he was fine, her face plastered with indifference. She listened as he handled the customers, glad he was at least doing it. He had listened sort of, but as long as they were still coming to the shop. She did notice his rage-filled silences as Naruto walked past the shop, but she didn't say anything about it. What was there for her to say anyways? It wasn't like she knew him anymore, but did she ever? When he spoke again, she finally turned to look at him through strands of her hair.

"I don't have any questions for you. Besides, what would be the point in asking if i did?"

She said softly, burying those feelings deeper and deeper with every word she spoke. She wasn't going to let him bring them back. What would be the point in letting them come back anyways? He would never return them, only call her stupid. All it would do would be to make her hurt more, and she would not let him hurt her like that anymore. Turning back around, she laid her head on the table with a sigh, her arms around her head.

"Is there anything you need before you leave tonight, i know there can't be much in the old Uchiha place anymore."

She said shook his head eventually serving more customers."No I am fine...I...just needed to go to the bathroom for a bit.", he said as he managed the customers and stuff before he saw Naruto again walk by and of course Sasuke felt rage..a powerful rage until Naruto had left again he then let out a sigh of relief."I dont need the break anyway...", Sasuke now had to choose his next words carefully because the words that were in his mind didnt seem to be the best words at the current moment..well..not exactly the best words more of the fact they would bring suspicion.

Sasuke sighed as their seemed to be a small break between the customers and such. He took what time he did to relax, folding his arms and nodding off to sleep or what not. Considering he had much work to do when he got home he had to fix up his house anyway. Sasuke was a bit tired as he yawned into his hand and crossed his ankles, one on top of the other. When customers came in he treated them and they replied with "Thank you's" of all kinds but of course Sasuke didnt say your welcome."You look like you have things on your mind...What questions do you need to ask me?", he said. It was common sense after being gone so long and him FINALLY coming back after all those years that people had questions as to what was happening.

Ino sighed as Sasuke ran to the bathroom, figuring he either really had to go, or he was sick. She didn't go check on him, not wanting to first of all. Second, she didn't feel like hearing some some snotty remark if she was nice enough to. She didn't even turn her head when he walked back out.

"If you're feeling sick, you can go home. I can mind th shop on my own."

She said softly, giving him a moment of kindness. She didn't want to, but he was still human. She couldn't help it. She had no idea why he was being nice to her, but she wasn't going to fall for that. She picked up a random flower, twisting it in her hand back and forth as she just sat there. Her mind was swimming with questions and thoughts, but she kept her mouth shut. It was quieter if she didn't talk to him, less to fight about.

Sasuke's eyes almost turned to slits but he stared at her only sighing. He continued doing what he could to make sure that the shop was fine, why was he acting so nice? Sasuke himself didnt even know and to Sasuke..that was bad. Sasuke was NEVER nice...and he hated how that was really, it was true that Sasuke could be nice but it rarely happened..Not only that it didnt make sense. That feeling came back..He felt sick to his stomach again, suddenly he looked over at Ino before his eyes widened."No...", he whispered. Thats impossible...Its not THAT is it? Sasuke clenched his stomach tightly before he ran to the bathroom and immediately shut the door.

Sasuke stared right into the mirror,"What are you becoming!", he screamed inside of his head. There was no way..Yeah..no WAY that was why he was being so nice and feeling so calm when he was around her Sasuke wanted to beat his own head against the sink that was right in front of him. After about Several minutes(almost an hour) of constantly beating himself up(mentally) and almost pulling his hair out he went back to the counter being as calmed and composed as possible.

"It's none of your concern what i'm angry about!"

She spat at him, unable to stop herself. When Sasuke grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to stand, she listened as he spoke. Which only made her want to slap him, even if her hands were cut.

"Why do you want to know, you don't care anyways. Why bother."

She said, snatching his apron off of him as he walked away. She took off her own and threw it at him. They ran a flower shop, not a butcher's. No reason for him to walk around in a bloody apron. Sighing softly, she walked back to her table and sat down. She stared at her hands for a moment before she started healing them with her jutsu. She watched as the cuts slowly closed, thinking about how the day had just begun. Once she was done, she sat with her head resting on her hands. How was she possibly going to do this everyday? Just being around him made her angry now, knowing he did and said things with no regard for her feelings at all. She didn't even mean the feelings of her long buried love for him, that was within the deepest and most unreachable parts of herself.

Sasuke snorted and took the apron before tieing it around himself. Sasuke was dealing with the customers before he glanced back at Ino,"What are you angry for?", he said asking he blinked a bit as he was confused. He hadn't said anything to irritate her...not yet of course but he was planning to later on. Sasuke stared at her cut hands before he sighed and grabbed her wrists he lifted her up to her feet if she was squatting down picking up the glass. Sasuke stared at her still holding onto her wrists,"Your stupid...its annoying...Why would you pick up broken glass with your hands if their cut?", he said staring at her hands before he used his apron to wipe her cuts clean and stuff. He tried his best to do what he could.

Sasuke went back to the counter,"I'll get it later.", he said but seeing she was mad he didnt want to irritate her..Not yet of course. Sasuke always found it annoying what decisions she made as he used his hand to prop his hand, he saw something that made his blood boil..That stupid yellow haired ninja walking around and getting all the praise...Sasuke clenched his fists so tight it felt as if his hand was caving in. As Naruto walked by the shop he continued walking but walking a bit faster..He felt un comfortable for some reason. Sasuke loosened up once he was gone letting out a sigh.

Ino sat in the same spot she had been yesterday when he left, a bowl of cereal in front of her. She had barely eaten any of it, she mostly just stirred it around and stared blankly into space. Once he was behind the counter, she threw his apron at him, not bothering to turn around.

"Good morning, sorry you have to be here."

She said in a low emotionless voice. She could almost believe she hated him, almost. She hadn't bothered to put her hair up this morning, so it flowed over her shoulders. She didn't usually leave it down, but who was she fixing it up for? She looked down at her cereal before picking it up and walking into the back room. She poured the contents of the bowl down the sink, not feeling hungry anymore. Clutching the bowl in both hands, she could feel her anger rising again. For what, she wasn't really sure. She squeezed the bowl between her hands until it broke, which made her jump some. Sighing, she looked at her cut hands before picking up the pieces.

End of chapter..

Please Review and fave if interested..


	8. Chapter 8:lovers Pain

SHONENX

Note -SasukexIno (I don't own Naruto at all...)

Quote - No one knows what you and I share. Its like reaching paridise for it all to disappear.

secret lovers Chapter 8: lovers Pain

Sasuke retired in his bed...He laid there un-moving as he was rolled up into a ball.

Time-skip

Sasuke would have sat up in his bed as he looked around, he looked outside of the window. It was day time...which meant work time before he growled, back to that hell hole of a job. Sasuke got out of the bed and began walking towards the flower shop, how dreadful it was...And why did that girl, Ino, love him so much? Its ridiculous...But...He still didn't know what that feeling was yesterday? Maybe he had eaten something and it didn't sit well with his stomach..The feeling made him sick.

Sasuke arrived at the flower shop once it opened,". . . .", Sasuke stayed quiet. He didn't want to greet her because he would have heard some kind of smart remark that followed...If he could die now he would prefer to die anyway. Sasuke only sighed as he got behind the counter, he would be talking and stuff to customers as if he was getting used to it.

Ino watched him leave out the corner of her eye, letting the half eaten Popsicle drop from her hand into the trashcan. She got up, feeling quite numb. She would have to do the day in and day out from now on. Walking over to the entrance of the shop, she pulled the heavy metal door down with a clank, locking it. She walked into the backroom and up the stairs to her home. She went straight to her room, sitting on the edge of her bed, the numbness finally melting away. She would never let him see her like this, not with the tears pouring down her face. Not with her trembling like a child.

"The thing i loved most in this world ... Has become the thing that make my blood boil with hate. How sad it is to live this way."

She said as she pulled the tie out of her hair and pulled her shoes off. She didn't even bother putting any nightclothes on. She just curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She refused to love him anymore, but she knew deep down that love didn't have an off switch.

Sasuke glared before he sighed and went into the back room before taking the picture he had set up on the desk and carrying it in his hand. It was in a small picture frame, Sasuke only stared ahead at the door before he walked out and headed back to the Uchiha estate. Seems as if Sasuke would be sleeping alone in that ghostly place filled with memories. Sasuke arrived in front of the door, the Uchiha estate seemed to be old...Vines running through most parts of the house, the gate being chipped and parts of it having large holes in it and other things seemed to be wrong with it.

Sasuke sighed, this is where he was going to sleep so get used to it. Sasuke pushed open the gate as it let out an ear splitting squeak which made Sasuke wince...perfect. Sasuke began working on the house by getting rid of the vines, fixing the gate and stuff...HE would be up all night if he were to fix everything up in one night.

Eventually Sasuke got MOST of it done. The gate was fixed and looked brand new with the Uchiha simple painted on it. The vines were removed and other things were fixed, he stepped inside and coughed...Dusty...Sasuke glared at how forsaken this place had been...If they were so bent up on bringing him back why ad they not at least fixed up the place? Sasuke made the best of it as he headed over to his dusty little bed(which he had out grown) and layed down on it curling up in a ball.

Ino sat there in the same spot all day, flowers and their meanings running through her head. She had learned them all at a young age, which was easy to do when your family owned a flower shop. When Sasuke walked up with the Popsicle, she didn't even look at him. She stared directly ahead, taking the Popsicle from his hand absentmindedly and putting it in her mouth. She wondered to herself why he was doing this all of a sudden, but the thought only crossed her mind for a moment. Why did she care?

"I live upstairs."

She said simply, nothing more or less to him. She had decided, sitting there with her back to him, that she would be nothing but indifferent to him anymore. Still sitting in the same place, she took the apron out of his hands that he had just taken off.

"Just go home already. Be back tomorrow morning."

She added before sticking the Popsicle in her mouth and acting like she didn't know he was still there. She would put the door down once he was out of the shop.

snorted,"Huh..yeah..whatever", he said as the day went on he seemed to be loosening up a bit. As the day was nearing his end Sasuke was getting excited, he glanced over at Ino. Weird...he felt something in his stomach and it was making him sick. He shook his head, but he didn't care about the things she had said earlier. He had heard far worse things, but regardless he would make it up to her as he left and got a Popsicle for her..sea salt Popsicle. He walked up to her and broke it in two holding it out to her,"Take it...I paid money for this.", he said as he stared directly at her.

Sasuke only sighed, it was a way to make up for the things he had did in the past."I'll walk you home...unless you live in this shop.", he said placing the Popsicle in his mouth and taking off his huffed, her anger wanting to boil, but her heart just wasn't in it. She felt more empty than anything. He had left a giant hole there, well him and the death of Asuma ... She held that close to her heart though. Walking over to the flowers, she looked back at him with an empty emotionless look.

"And you haven't been crying? So don't you play stupid with me either. Your sorry, that doesn't mean a thing to me either, so i wouldn't ask you to repeat it."

She said, feeling a bit hollow as she picked up a single flower. It was a petunia, and she laid it on the counter in front of him. She knew he wouldn't understand what it meant, so she passed her hand over it before walking away. Now written on the flower from her chakra were the words 'anger and resentment'. That was what she felt for him now ... She walked back over to her table, randomly arranging the flowers on it. She sat staring at the table, a hollowness filling her as strange as it sounded. He seemed to underestimate the way she felt. She wasn't the girl she used to be anymore.

Sasuke stayed in the back before he came out eventually for her, he had to hide the fact of his tears so he wiped his eyes. There was still a resemblance of him crying due to his eyes still being red somewhat, Sasuke came out and pushed Ino to the side gently."I got it..", he said as he was standing at the counter waiting for another customer."Don't play stupid...I know you've been crying...Easy because I know I hit you somewhere easily.", he said as he took the counter. He to had been crying himself, he felt vulnerable for anything so he wanted to just get this over with. He hated having to do this but he sighed. Just saying these two words felt as if he was being stabbed over and over again with a machete."I'm sorry...", he wanted to throw up.

Although, throwing up all over the counter would only make his stay here longer so he left it at that."Don't ask what I said or else you'll piss me off...Go lay down or something..", he said. Sweet talking successful...Perfect..It could get him out of here quicker than he would have hoped.

Sasuke had hit a soft spot, hit her where she was vulnerable. She waited until she heard hit footsteps disappear into the back before she buried her face in her arms on the table. She tried to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting him to hear. He would only laugh at her and saying something else that would set her off. She hated the way he could do that to her, like he was slicing open old wounds that had yet to scar. She let the tears flow freely while she had the chance. Before she knew it though, there was a customer. She wiped her eyes in her arms before she lifted her head to greet them. It was a young girl.

"U- Um, i need some flowers, but I'm n- not sure what kind."

She said looking down at the floor with a sad look before finishing.

"They're for a grave, and i want them to know i still remember them."

She said, to which Ino gave her a soft smile. She knew just the flower. She walked over to the wall, gathering a bouquet of white carnations. She handed them to the girl, smiling still for the girl. She still had to do her job, even if she was in agonizing pain.

Sasuke nodded,"With pleasure.", he said in a sarcastic tone heading to the back. Once he was alone he fiddled around in his clothing pulling out a picture of his brother Itachi, he gripped onto each side rather tightly staring down at it. He hated everyone in this stupid village...The elders, the people, the ninja's, and everyone else for what they had did to his brother. He had blamed everyone because more than just a few people had to know about the decision of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke stared at the picture of him and his brother when they were both younger. It was a reminder of why he wanted to destroy the Leaf village in the first place.

Sasuke hugged it to his chest like some kind of scared little boy, Sasuke sniffed and bit his lip. When he found out the truth about Itachi...He had never cried for someone so hard in his whole entire life besides his parents. Even then ...His parents death wasn't as much as the cost of his brothers life. Having hated this feeling he was having he hugged the picture rather tightly still, if he could do anything to bring Itachi back just to apologie for everything..he would. The worst part was...He had died at HIS hands...

END OF CHAPTER

Thanks for reading ,please review!


	9. Chapter 9: lovers Ending

SHONENX

Note -SasukexIno (I don't own Naruto at all...)

Quote - "We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love."

secret lovers Chapter 9: lovers Ending

Sasuke retired in his bed...He laid there UN-moving as he was rolled up into a ball.

Ino refused to lose it in front of him and give him the satisfaction as he undermined her once again. He crossed the line though when he mentioned boyfriend. He thought maybe she and Shikamaru ...? Really?

"No, i don't have a boyfriend. And right now my place is here. I know my place, you should learn your own."

She said in a low voice, turning away from him. She could feel nothing but hatred rise up in her heart when she heard his voice. He was nothing but a cruel, ignorant, and inconsiderate fool. Why had she ever even loved him at all ... She felt like the fool right now. She walked over to a table with her back to him and sat down. Taking a deep breath, she fought back the angry tears she felt threatening to show themselves.

"There's a spare bed behind that curtain there, go sleep or something. Just go away."

She said slowly, not needing any help running the shop anyway. She had been doing it on her own for a while now anyways. She just couldn't take him right now. Maybe she would learn to take him in stride, but not today.

Sasuke glanced back at her, his back was still turned to her and he wasn't really listening it was a way to tune her out. God knows what he would have done had she slapped him again...Sasuke only sighed his expression UN-changing as he strummed his fingers on the counter again."You done?", he said before sighing and turning around. He let himself lean against the counter in order to support his back, letting out another sigh."If this inst how you run business...I don't see why anyone would want to come to this shop anyway.", he said looking around before staring directly back at her. He decided to bring up the question he had inside of his head for awhile.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to run and nag to? Like that shadow guy right?", he said picking in his ear. He was referring to Shikamaru, why was everyone so bent up on Sasuke anyway? Everyone had went to great lengths in order to help him and bring him back to the village...It shouldn't even have mattered before he coughed into his hand lightly."If you don't have a boyfriend im sorry for whoever dates you..", he said picking in his ear again. That non-Chantal look on his face still.

Ino watched Sasuke go behind the counter, and she leaned against they wall to watch him. He sure was a handful, but it was her job to watch over him. He cringed at the thought of living this way for more than a few weeks. She watched Sasuke, obviously not into what he was doing, activate his Sharingan. She gasped some as he made the man buy more flowers than he obviously needed, making anger boil up inside of her. That wasn't how she ran her business, and she wasn't going to let him either. Walking over to him, she stood behind him with balled fists.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

She said, going into one of her rages. Her eye might have even twitched some. She resisted the urge to slap him again, but it was just so hard! She rubbed her temples some while shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry this is so 'boring' to you, but that's not how we run our business. Don't take it upon yourself to play little games with these people."

She said, planning to apologize and refund the man later. She felt exhausted already, and the shop had just opened. Just great, how was she supposed to do this everyday?

Sasuke had been walking around before so rudely being slapped in the back of the head. Sasuke restrained himself...He also muttered something to himself which sounded like,"Whatever God is listening give me the strength not to kill this girl.", leaving on what he had muttered he headed back to the counter just leaning forward and sighing. Sasuke let his head lean to the right before he propped it up with his hand. He seemed to be angry of course but Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to smile...Not especially after he met this "Sai" person. Sasuke drummed his fingers on the counter, hell if he was going to be stuck here he should AT LEAST have some fun.

Sasuke stared at the next customer that walked in and he began talking about...Love and what not...P ssh..Boring, so here's what Sasuke did. He activated his sharingan in his right eye and hypnotized the poor man, the man then ordered a TON of flowers...some he didnt even need before Sasuke took the cash and put it in the register he said whistling an innocent tune. If this was the case...Sasuke could keep this up for as long as he was here...

If this was all Sasuke had to do is hypnotize the people to buying flowers maybe this wouldnt be so bad...More money, more fun for Sasuke..This was working out perfectly.

Ino sighed as she watched him walk around the shop, glaring at anyone and everyone who set eyes on him. He seemed to just ooze anger and hatred, and it was scaring off anyone who came near the shop. Scrunching her nose angrily, she slapped him in the back of the head, not caring who he was or how strong he was in that moment,

"You are completely useless, you know that? No one is going to come here to get flowers if you keep that up."

She said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. If this was going to be a contest of wills, he was going to lose this time. This was her family's shop, and if he was going to hurt business like this, she was going to put him in his place. What right did he have anyways? After everything he put all of them through? She had shed more tears for that boy than any girl could ever cry in three lifetimes, but it wasn't like he cared. She had flushed her feelings away long ago, and now wasn't going to change that.

"Just sit behind the counter and at least try not to look like you hate every living creature on earth."

She said, her eyes giving off a cold indifference to the once love of her life. He had lost her heart when she finally lost him.

Sasuke had been captured, he didnt really like the looks he got once he had set foot back into the village and now he was stuck with what? A whole bunch of flowers? This was beyond torture not only that the customers seemed to get scared whenever he showed his face, Sasuke smirked. Even if he had been capture he'd say he had done a pretty good input on putting fear into the mind set of the

villagers...but...Naruto...That name he kept hearing. It pissed him off more than anything, walking around the shop he heard a voice and mentally slapped himself as not to remember who she was but he couldn't help it.

Sasuke stopped and looked at the Apron...His eye twitched as he took it and glared at Ino before snorting."Humph...", he turned his back to her and put on the apron. Sasuke had no choice anyway...What was he going to do? He couldn't necessarily just ignore the fact of him having and apron and it made him look really feminine..at least in his mind set. This was going to be a long...However long it was going to be..HE hoped it wouldn't be long and that he could go back to being his normal self-reserved personal...but even if he did Naruto wouldn't leave him alone so it was like hell on Earth.

Sasuke went back over to several of the flowers and made sure they were okay as he growled under his breath...there seemed to be a malicious aura around Sasuke and more than definitely an evil one.

Ino had been up early that morning. She had to set up the shop that morning since her parents would be out for the day. They had had an unexpected mission they had o go on, so she was in charge of taking care of the shop, and the newly starting Sasuke, for the time being. She was so nervous though, she hadn't seen him since ... Well since those days. Sighing softly to herself, she flicked some hair from her shoulder. She would just have to get used to it, especially since he would be working there for a while with her.

He's going to hate it, and probably me.

She thought to herself, slipping her apron on as she heard his footsteps inside the shop. With a deep breath, she stepped through the cloth that covered the entryway to the back of the shop. She took one look at him and she could feel it all rush back, which she fought. She couldn't let that happen now.

"Here, just put this on."

She said, giving him a long unhappy look. Why did she have to do this? On her own at that. Sighing deeply, she tossed an apron at him and gave him a look that dared him to complain.

"Im not good at intro's do you mind posting it ? "You can or i can.

The End hope you enjoyed reading. (please review.)


End file.
